


It All Begins With Being Best Friends

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Percy And Nico have been best friends since they were born. One of them are being secretly bullied, but the other doesn't even realize its happening. (I really can't put a background story, since I'm submitting this to my school.) Percy- fem.</p>
<p>Can also be found on Fanfiction and Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Begins With Being Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> All belongs to Rick Riordan. This is the first story I've ever wrote, so I know it sucks.

~Persephone's P.O.V.

My name is Persephone Jackson, but I go by Percy. I am currently 16 and best friends with Nico Di Angelo. A little bit about Nico, he's very shy and not the social type. Ever since he lost his sister, father, and mother in a car crash, he moved in with my mother and me. Nico and I are both in 11th grade and have all the same classes. If you ever met Nico and thought that there's nothing interesting about him, because he doesn't show his emotions or doesn't do anything. Your opinion of Nico would be dead wrong; he will only show emotions to my mother and me. He shows them to me because I'm his best and only friend and my mother since she's my mom. He does have black hair that matches mine and has dark brown eyes, where mine are Sea-Green. Even though I've been best friends with Nico for fifteen years, I've got a huge crush on him and I'm not sure how to handle that. What if I told him about liking him and he only views me as a friend. I guess it all started in sixth grade when I started to think he was cute. And I began to notice that when Nico went to class, Lunch, the Office, or his locker (which is to the left of mine) he'd always ask me to come with. All though-out Middle and High School, I suspected the teachers made sure our lockers were right beside each other and that we'd have all the same classes. This all can't be a coincidence for that to happen for six years in a row.

~Nico's P.O.V.

I am best friends with Persephone Jackson. She has all kinds of friends to hang out with and talk to, but she chooses to talk to me over all of them. Ever since the first day of Middle School, I requested to have my locker beside her's and has all the same classes. When the teachers asked for the reason why, I explained that because she's my only friend and the only reason I'm not bullied. I get bullied at school is because of Persephone always hangs out with me and they know that I like her, but they get jealous and they take it out on me. That's why I always ask Persephone to walk with me while on our way to Lunch, class, my locker, the Office, when riding the bus to school and back home. Sometimes when Persephone isn't around which is very rare, I get cornered by the popular guys and either get kicked or shoved roughly into the lockers, wall, or the floor. Which sometimes I will get a bruise from and its can worse than the others. But Persephone would always notice the bruises and would always ask what happened. I know she's dying to know what happened and is worried that I might have gotten seriously injured. I hate to keep her in the dark, but if she got hurt while trying to protect me, I'd never forgive myself.

One day Persephone and I were sitting in the tree house we built and were just talking. "Seph, do you think your mom is still taking us to the mall." I asked, hoping she wasn't. "I guess so Nico, but did you just call me Seph?" Persephone replied. "It's the nickname I made for you, you don't mind do you?" I nervously asked. "Of course not. And because you gave me a nickname, I giving you yours. What do you think of Neeks?" Seph asked. I smiled at my nickname that Seph gave me; it was so like her to come up with something like that. I replied, "I love it." And I could tell that by the bright, happy smile on her face, that simple comment brightened her whole day.

Seph and I were on our way to school and I was secretly hoping that she wouldn't be leaving my side today. If I got cornered today by several of the guys like usual, I'm pretty sure I'd be pretty much dead. One or two guys I can handle, but not when they all gang up on me.

The 3:15 bell has just rang for everyone to head to their lockers. Seph had just told me that she needs to check if the library has the book she needs, and says that she'll be back in a flash. But before I can ask if I can go to the library with her, she's gone. I bit my lip and decided to head towards the library. But before I even move my feet, I'm suddenly surrounded by six guys. I'm backed up against the wall and one of the guys says, "Well look who it is." I got cornered again and Seph wasn't around. I'm pretty sure I got broken ribs, my forehead and wrists are bleeding. Just then Seph came up the stairs and had a calm expression on her face. She started walking down the hall and caught a glimpse of me, though it was kind of hard since I was surrounded. When she realized it was me and gasped, her eyes then darkened and had a murderous glint in them. She walked calmly towards the guys surrounding me and said dangerously, "Move." The reply she got from one of the guys was, "why should we?" She gave her response in a very venomous tone, "Don't test me, so move!" The boys raised their hands in surrender and parted, allowing her to pass them and reach me. She then whispered gently to me, "Are you alright? Are you in any shape to move? Are you in much pain?" I replied with a wince, "I'll be fine. I don't think I can move. But can you take me to the nurse, Seph?" Persephone nodded, while giving me an assuring smile and said lovingly, "Of course Neeks." I tried to return the smile she gave me, but all I managed was wincing in pain. Seph slid her arms under my legs and behind my back, lifting me up bridal-style. After Seph walked a few steps away from the boys who had caused me this pain. She turned around carefully and gave those boys a murderous death glare. That glare of her's was a clear warning, "you mess with Nico and you mess with me."

When Seph arrived in the office and everyone there was gasping and had a look of horror on their faces. Seph took me straight into the nurse's office and she immediately started cleaning up the blood on my forehead and wrists. Turns out I didn't break my ribs and won't have to be taken to the hospital. The bruises would be there for a few weeks and I'd still be in pain. The boys who I got surrounded by obviously got into big trouble. And the teachers in the Office accidently told Seph that I was the reason she was in all my classes and had a locker next to mind. And I might have also slipped out that I like her a lot, so now she wants to talk to me when we get back home.

Seph still had to carry me onto the bus since I still can't walk, and we made our way to our regular seats. When she put me down on my feet so I could stand and I suddenly felt my knees began to buckle, Persephone caught me by my waist before I could fall. She then firmly had an arm around my waist, so that she was supporting me preventing me from falling. When we finally sat down on the bus, I whispered to Seph, "I feel so helpless." Seph gave me a look that told me that I'd better change my opinion fast, and said, "Nico, don't you dare think that way. True I'll need to help you a lot, but you are not completely helpless." I nodded my head knowing what she's saying is true, but sometimes I really just felt helpless and I was glad for her help at the same time. When it was time for us to get off the bus, Seph picked me up the same way she did when carrying me down to the office. As we got off the bus I received a bunch of glares, but I couldn't care less since I couldn't walk very much and was really curious about what Seph wanted to talk to me about.

~Persephone's P.O.V.

Nico looks a lot better than he did when I saw him in the hall, but he will still have the bruises for a few weeks. I then told Nico when we get home I wanted to talk to him about today. I still have to carry him if he needs to go somewhere, since he's in too much pain to move. When Nico and I got the bus to head home from a very long day and I touched his shoulder before he turned to face me, I gave him a bright smile to let him know he'll be just fine. Upon arriving at my house and both of us sitting on the grass, Nico asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" "You know how you kind of slipped to me that you like me? Is it true?" I asked. "Um...y-yes." Nico said nervously. I noticed he was nervous and I smiled up at him, while taking his hand into mine. He looked at me surprised that I took his hand and I used this moment to kiss him briefly on the lips. His eyes widened at me and his face has a look of pure disbelief and shock, but once he snapped out of it he asked me. "You like me?" I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Oh course Neeks, why else would I kiss you." Nico shyly shrugged his shoulders at me and replied, "I just figured you only viewed me as a friend." I smiled and said, "Nico I've liked you for over five years, the only reason I never told you was because I thought you only viewed me as a friend." "Um... since I now know that you like me and you know I feel the same way. Would you maybe, go out with me?" Nico asked nervously, while messing with the helm of his shirt. I gave him a bright smile and replied, "I'd love to go out with you." And now it was Nico's turn to kiss me, and I felt like the happiest person on earth. But no matter what happens now, I'll always be glad to share it with Nico.


End file.
